Overcoming Insecurities
by natural18
Summary: Sakura's visiting her big-shot CEO husband's office for the first time and she hears preconceptions of what the company workers expect of Li Syaoran's woman. Syaoran manages to ease her distress. SS
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Please excuse this interruption of your fanfiction reading. This story was written in a different style than my previous ones, please excuse me if the style is difficult to perceive. I will return to writing lighthearted after this small experiment. Happy Reading :)

PLEASE USE 1/2 PAGE VIEW TO READ.

**Overcoming Insecurities**

"Li Syaoran has the hottest ass I have ever seen," Chiharu said to her two friends Rika and Naoko as they stood in front of the bathroom mirror at Li Corp.

"I would definitely tap that," murmured Naoko dreamily, as she twirled a piece of hair around her fingers.

"He _is_ quite attractive, but…" Rika began and the two other girls groaned.

"Come on Rika, just because you have Terada doesn't mean you can have yourself some eye candy once in a while," chastised Chiharu, while Naoko nodded fervently. "But I wonder if he's single."

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen any woman come in to visit him," informed Naoko.

"And we would probably notice the kind of woman Li-sama would bring to his office."

"Yeah, he probably goes for the killer type. Tall, leggy, and exotic features"

"With his looks, I'm sure he could settle for any top model."

The three women sighed wistfully and exited the bathroom to return to work.

After they left a stall at the far end of the bathroom slowly opened and out stepped Kinomoto Sakura. She walked over to the sink and stared at her complexion in the mirror.

_: The killer type huh?_

She appraised her fair features: auburn bangs falling softly across her forehead, unusual emerald eyes, and unseen figure hidden by a comfortably loose green v-neck t-shirt and a white skirt. She wasn't bad looking, but she definitely wasn't leggy, tall, or exotic.

Sakura sighed. Today was her first time, since they began dating, she had visited his company. They had been married for a year already, but Sakura never gathered the courage to show her face around the building where her gentle and loving husband was known to be a fierce and strict leader.

Gathering her resolve, she exited the bathroom and headed for the large double oak doors at the end of a long hallway. She pressed the buzzer at the side of the door. The intercom crackled on.

"Who is it?" came a smooth voice Sakura assumed was Syaoran's secretary.

"Um… Could you tell Li Syaoran that Sakura is here to see him?"

"I'm sorry, but Li-sama is currently in a meeting."

That was complete bullshit. Sakura purposely checked his calendar to make sure he wasn't out of his office that day.

"Could you please just tell him that Sakura is outside? I'm sure he'll let me in."

There was a pause. "Very well, you may enter."

The oak doors opened with a barely audible click and Sakura walked into a room full of cubicles filled with people working diligently.

_: Wow, Syaoran has his own personal workforce_

Sakura was quite impressed, she didn't notice the secretary who had loomed up behind her.

"Miss, if you would follow me," The secretary said in a snooty tone, peering down at 5'3" Sakura from her towering 5'10". The secretary led the way to Syaoran's office with Sakura teetering behind the tall, leggy, and exotic woman decked out in form-fitting black with intimidating fire-engine red stilettos.

"Li-sama, you have a visitor," The secretary announced with an important air about her, impatiently motioning for Sakura to enter the office. "She kept on insisting that you knew her but…" The secretary trailed off, giving a very uncomfortable Sakura a conspicuous once over.

Syaoran looked up from a stack of paperwork and dismissed his secretary with a wave of his hand. "If you would close the door behind you, Keiko-san, that would be appreciated. Come on in Sakura," his tenor voice reaching powerfully across the large room that was his private office.

Sakura walked in uncertainly, but not before noticing the look of immense disgust donning Keiko's exotic features as she exited the office.

"Good afternoon Li-sama," Sakura greeted light-heartedly. She went over to his desk and took a seat in front of it, the enormity of the plush chair engulfing her small frame.

Syaoran put aside all his work and focused his attention on his fidgeting wife in front of him. "Sakura, why didn't you call before coming over?"

"I wanted to surprise you, but you never told me that your company was so huge!" Sakura gestured with her hands.

"Why are you being a stranger Saku? Get over here."

Sakura walked over to Syaoran's side.

"Ah!" she yelped as he pulled her onto his lap. "Li Syaoran, we are currently in your office. What do you think you're doing?"

"Taking advantage of my wife who has so kindly paid me a visit. Plus, I've been working since 8, so I need to relax a bit." He hugged her tighter and nuzzled her neck. But Sakura wasn't responding. "Saku, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing… I just feel a bit insecure. But it's nothing really."

"Sakura," Syaoran looked into her eyes, she was mesmerized by his intensity, "tell me what happened."

Sighing, she proceeded to repeat what she had heard in the bathroom and blushed slightly when she mentioned that his secretary fit all the descriptions the three women from the bathroom were expecting of a woman chosen by their Li-sama.

"Oh, Sakura, you dummy."

"That's _all_ you have to say?" Sakura pouted.

"No, that's not what I meant. It's just that, you should never feel that way. I married you because you're beautiful in your own way. Even though you aren't the most elegant being on earth, the most intelligent… and _everyone_ knows you're a shrimp…"

Sakura punched him in the shoulder. "If you're trying to comfort me, you aren't doing a good job, Li."

Syaoran laughed and pulled her closer. "But you have the most amazing eyes," He kissed her temple gently, "The cutest nose," he kissed the tip of her nose, "The most sensual mouth," he placed a butterfly kiss on her lips, "And the sexiest neck known to mankind." He buried his head into the graceful column of her neck, inhaling her fresh scent.

Sakura closed her eyes to the sensations Syaoran was currently creating on her neck. He nipped and sucked lightly, and she knew that there would be many marks there after he finished. Burying her hands into his chocolate hair she tilted his head up for a decent kiss. Their tongues wrestled for dominance and Syaoran won, but not before Sakura gave a fair battle which left him painfully aroused. She sucked on his tongue, then worked her way down his strong jaw line and corded neck. Loosening his hundred dollar tie, she began unbuttoning his Armani dress shirt, all the while nipping and sucking like Syaoran had done to her before.

Syaoran dragged her up for another heated kiss that left them both panting and staring passionately into each others eyes. It was always like this for them. Sakura would begin all timid and cute, but slowly the wildcat would come out to play. Sex was never dull between them, it was always a fierce battle between wolf and wildcat, which caused Sakura's neighbors to know Syaoran's name very, very well back when they first started dating.

Three years later, the passion was still evident as Syaoran suddenly pulled off Sakura's shirt and pushed up her skirt, never breaking the heated make-out session. He placed her none too gently on his desk, not minding the important files currently residing there. She wrapped her shapely legs around his torso and ground into his bulge, causing a groan from him.

"You like that baby?" She murmured sexily as she repeated the grinding action. "I think you have too many clothes on, Li." And with Sakura's help, Syaoran was soon standing in the nude, his glorious shaft upright with pride. Sakura swallowed deeply when she saw the organ.

"This is what your beauty does to me Saku," Syaoran said gruffly as he positioned at her entrance. With one swift motion he buried himself into her tight heat, both parties groaning with pleasure at the invasion. With much self control, Syaoran didn't move yet, instead, he gave Sakura an innocent kiss on the lips. "Don't ever listen to other people assuming my tastes in women. You're perfect." And with that he began moving slowly. Pulling out until the tip was at her entrance, and then pushing back in at an excruciatingly slow pace.

Sakura threw her head back, eyes closed, and panting as Syaoran made slow love to her on his office desk. It was erotic and meaningful but still a tad bit kinky with the whole desk factor. Suddenly, without warning, Syaoran picked up his pace, until Sakura was moaning uncontrollably under him.

"A-a-ahh! Syaoran! H-harder… Faster"

Eyes almost black with desire, Syaoran followed her commands and watched as he took the auburn haired beauty over the edge. Her body stilled and tensed, her eyes were closed and her cheeks caressed sensually by her long lashes. The pulsing of her inner walls gripped him tightly and it took all the control Syaoran possessed not to cum right there in her heat. Instead, he waited until she came down from her high and opened her eyes.

"That… that was quite amazing," she panted, and reached up to stroke his tense neck, as he struggled to not let himself go. Her delicate hand traced the line of his collarbone and pecs before traveling down over his perfect six-pack. Syaoran drew in a sharp breath when she reached even lower, slowly massaging his hard girth that currently wasn't in her.

"Don't hold back Syaoran," Sakura whispered sultrily as she disconnected their bodies but kept her small hand wrapped around his erection. Slowly she eased them into Syaoran's large soft-leather chair. She straddled him and began a fast rhythm that had Syaoran groaning with arousal. The erotic sound of flesh against flesh and the unmistakable scent of sex permeated the room.

Sakura never relented her fast pace and soon both were close to their climax. Syaoran buried his head in between her breasts as Sakura continued to bounce up and down on him.

"Oh Kami, Sakura, that feels so fucking good."

"Un-un-un-un.. A-aahhh!" Sakura cried out in release.

Her inner muscles clamped down hard on Syaoran's engorged member and Syaoran followed her release with a cry of his own. They sat panting, and Sakura felt hot liquid trail out of where they were connected and down her legs. Syaoran pulled out and shifted Sakura into a more comfortable position on his lap.

"I love you, Syaoran," Sakura said as she rested her head against his shoulder. "And I'll try to not be insecure anymore."

"Damn right you will. You have no reason at all to be insecure. I mean, you did happen to snag me for a husband," He winked sexily and smirked.

"Cocky much? I'm going to have to deflate your ego when we get home tonight."

"My cock is decent enough, thank you very much. And you will be much too preoccupied tonight to do _any_ type of deflating," he said suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

Sakura slapped his chest lightly. "You perv, you're always horny."

"Speak for yourself, Saku. Shall we go for another round?" he caught her lips in another loving kiss.

"You, my dashing husband, are too irresistible," Sakura laughed and stood up. She stretched and when she caught sight of Syaoran staring at her with the well-known glint in his eyes, she quickly began to get dressed in prevention of not being able to walk normally out of the office. As it was, Sakura's legs were wavering slightly from the amount of force Syaoran had previously used. As soon as she was dressed in her demure outfit, she stole a glance at her husband, still looking slightly dazed, but beginning to frown when he realized that their office game was soon over.

"So, Syaoran. I shall see you at home tonight. And for gods sake get dressed!" Sakura opened the office door only to be greeted with loud applause from Syaoran's personal staff. She closed the door in alarm. "What in the world was that?" she asked him, completely puzzled, but slightly dreading the answer.

Syaoran's eyebrows knitted together. Then a blinking red dot caught his attention. The intercom was on. The whole room outside heard what they did.

Syaoran grimaced while Sakura turned several shades of red.

_: Oh fucking fuck_

* * *

wiggles eyebrows


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Depending on the responses I get, I might take this down or keep it. Originally this was just supposed to be a oneshot, but I got many messages asking for a second chapter. I'm not too confident in myself, but hope some people will enjoy it!**

It had been two months, two damn long, sexless months. Syaoran was at his wits end. Ever since that incident in his office, his own _wife_ refused to look him in the eye, much less speak to him about _anything_. It was more awkward at home than at the office, for heaven's sake. At least in the office, Syaoran's usual intimidating CEO self whipped his employees back into work and effectively closed down the gossip mill. However, for obvious reasons, he could not effectively use the same method for restoring order within his own home, with his own wife.

He groaned. Sexual frustration was a bitch.

Syaoran was currently in the office where this torture first started. He had a whole lot of work to do, as always, but he was at his breaking point, and work was definitely not on his mind.

"Sir, your 2:30 is here to see you," his secretary informed him through the intercom.

'_That fucking intercom,'_ Syaoran thought, eyeing the blinking light, but aloud he replied in his usual voice, "Send them in, Maya."

And so the afternoon dragged on.

At 4:30 PM Syaoran could take no longer. He cleared his desk, packed up his remaining files and put on his blazer. His secretary looked up in surprise to see her boss leaving so early, but Syaoran ignored her, he was the fucking boss, he could do whatever the hell he wanted to sometimes, and today all he wanted to do was go home and make his damn wife _speak_ to him at least.

As he opened the door to the house he immediately entered the kitchen where he was used to seeing his wife preparing their dinner. He found no one there, however. Since it was still early, Syaoran assumed that Sakura just hadn't started on their meal yet. He peeked into the living room, seeing if she was in there. She wasn't. _'Where is she?'_ he wondered. He saw her car was still there, meaning that she was somewhere in their home.

He went upstairs to their bedroom, seeing the door closed. Smiling to himself, he realized that Sakura must have been taking a nap. Just as he was about to open the door, he paused.

"_Nnnnhhhhaa_," came a moan from the other side of the door. Instantly, all of Syaoran's senses were raised. He hadn't heard that sound in the past two months and the effect on his body was instantaneous.

"_Annggh,_" that was the obvious sound of frustrated panting. Syaoran put his ear closer to the door; all his senses were riveted to the voyeuristic noises coming from his bedroom. For a few moments there was no audible sound. He leaned closer… and heard faint rustling, and soft squelching noises. His shaft that had been slightly aroused, erected completely as he realized exactly what was happening behind that closed door.

Not waiting any longer he opened the door quickly and watched with eyes of lust and amusement as his wife froze and stared at him like a kid caught stealing a cookie before dinner. Syaoran smiled wickedly. He slowly walked over to the covered lump in the middle of his, no, _their_ bed. Before he took a seat, he removed his socks, slacks, dress shirt and tie, so he was smirking down at the lump in his undershirt and briefs.

"Sakura," his voice was deeper and huskier than usual. "What were you doing in here by yourself?"

The lump gave a mortified whimper.

Syaoran chuckled darkly; his arousal had not yet abated. It was heightened even more so by the shy actions of the lump. He reached into the covers and found an arm. Taking it out, he let his hand run down the length of the slender arm till he found the hand. Taking it, he ran his lips along the palm, tasting the familiar essence that was solely Sakura's.

A sharp intake of breath was heard. Syaoran lifted the covers off of Sakura; chocolate brown eyes darkened by lust met green ones wide with embarrassment and hunger.

"You know," Syaoran began with a chuckle, "I came home early with the intention of just having a conversation with you. However…" he reached a hand under her shoulder to lift her upright into a sitting position, "I think I have something more important to do right now. Like satisfying my wife's..." His eyes darkened even more dangerously," … _carnal desires._"

Before Sakura could react, he drew in, dominantly taking control of her mouth. This was a fierce kiss; it was one that took no prisoners, that had no boundaries. This was a kiss of the most primitive level, of pure lust and unadulterated passion.

Syaoran's mouth slanted over Sakura's as his right hand fisted into her hair in a pull that was slightly, but deliciously painful. His tongue forced its way in her mouth and soon it was stroking hers lovingly and wildly.

His left hand found its way to her unbound breasts and grabbed a lobe roughly, delighting in Sakura's gasp of pleasure. He kneaded the compliant breast, while lightly stroking his thumb over her puckered nipple again and again. Sakura, highly sensitized already from the session with herself earlier, whined and bucked her hips as the sensations became more and more arousing and unbearable.

Syaoran released her hair and, without ceasing to make out, began to rub both her nipples lightly with both hands. Sakura grabbed his firm shoulders, her nails digging into the skin. She was awash in sensation, and when Syaoran started stroking her nipples in that delightfully cruel way she cried out, thrashing her head to the side, breaking contact with his domineering mouth.

"_Syaoran! Please!_"

Syaoran had never seen his wife in such a primal state before; it turned him on to no end. _'I wonder if she can come from this stimulation alone?'_ he thought as he concentrated on rubbing his thumbs back and forth on her nipples. Back and forth. Back and forth.

"Syaoran… Syao, please! Stopstopstop- it's too much– too much! …AAHHnnnnn!" Sakura tensed up and then arched provocatively, her breasts pushed into the air as tears leaked through her tightly shut lids as she came. It was the sexiest thing that Syaoran had seen in two months.

Coming down from her high, Sakura seemed to also come to some of her senses.

"Ohmygodimsoembarrassed," Sakura dove under the comforter yet again, wanting to dig a hole and bury herself in it.

Syaoran laughed, albeit a bit tightly, since his problem had not yet abated. "I never thought that you would –"

Sakura stopped him from finishing that sentence by clamping a small palm against his mouth. "Please don't say it. I'm mortified." She was nearly tearing.

Syaoran's eyes darkened as he kissed his wife's palm sensually. "These past two months, I've imagined every single time I've seen you come."

Sakura shivered at her husband's lowered tone.

"It was torture," Syaoran nipped her wrist, causing Sakura to jump, "I dreamt about you at night, because I wasn't allowed to pleasure the real thing. Every day at work I sat and thought back to that last time…"

Sakura moaned as Syaoran continued to caress her body, nuzzling her neck and stroking down to her thighs. He reached between them and began stroking that one spot that was already highly sensitized. Sakura gasped and dropped her head onto his shoulder, her hands clasped around his neck.

"How do you feel?" Syaoran asked, his voice huskily low as his fingers continued to stroke upon her clit lightly, not going any further.

"Please!" Sakura just wanted him to end the torment, but Syaoran was wound tight tease.

Sakura couldn't take it any longer and lifted herself up to wrapped her legs around his torso. As they were sitting face to face, she kissed him fiercely, all the pent up frustration flowing like electricity between them.

She reached down to guide his member into her and sank down, moaning with delight having been finally filled.

It was now Syaoran's turn to gasp at the sensations, his wife felt heavenly.

Sakura lifted herself up and down, up and down, as maddening a tease as Syaoran had been earlier.

"Saku-ra," Syaoran gritted out through clenched teeth, his neck muscles corded tight with his reigned in control.

Sakura smiled devilishly and as slowly as she could she lifted herself up until he was almost out of her and very, very slowly she pushed back down, relishing in her husband's vocal appreciation.

After a few more minutes of this Syaoran pushed Sakura roughly on her back, surprising her.

"What are you do- OH!"

Syaoran lifted her legs so her knees were near her shoulders. She was completely exposed and completely surprised and he pushed into her. Hard.

Sakura came instantly her body shivering delightfully from her powerful unending orgasm. Even as she was coming, Syaoran kept drilling into her until she came again and again… and again.

"SYAORAN!' Sakura called out as she came the final time, feeling Syaoran finishing inside her. The two lovers collapsed, exhausted, beside each other, both panting heavily.

After a few minutes Sakura began to giggle.

Syaoran was too tired to open his eyes, but his hand found his wife's hand. "What's so funny, Sakura?"

Sakura rolled to her side so she could look at his face. "We should only have sex every two months if it's always going to be like this."

Syaoran cracked open an eye and flat out said, "You've got to be kidding with me."

"You're insatiable, pervert!" Sakura laughed, poking his side.

"Do I need to remind you what started all of this?" Syaoran smirked sexily.

Sakura instantly lied back down. "Let's never talked about that again," she mumbled, scooting closer to him so that she could wrap her arm around his stomach.

"I forget nothing, Sakura."

She smacked his chest lightly and snuggled closer. "Syaoran?"

"Mmm?"

"Let's be like this forever."

"I love you, Sakura."

"Love you too."

* * *

*wiggles eyebrows*


End file.
